Survivor: Morocco
Survivor: Morocco is the first season in KidA's Survivor Series . Casting began on January 19th, with the season beginning shortly after. 24 people applied, and 8 were cut from casting, leaving the cast at a total of 16. However, last minute, Pat dropped out and was replaced with Colton, who had not applied. Survivor: Morocco featured 16 contestants split into two tribes. It took place in the Western Sahara, Morocco. Survivor: Morocco was the first season to feature both a tribe switch, an Auction, and a quitter (three elements that did not appear in the following season). After the season wrapped up, it met large success with the TOGA awards, being nominated for a White Toga (Best Up & Coming) and Black Toga (Best Host). Ethan was also nominated for an Orange Toga (Best Player). The season ran from January 24th to February 19th, when the winner was announced. Jette, Jordan, and Ethan returned to play in Survivor: All-Stars where they placed 10th, 9th, and 2nd respectively. Contestants Jette played his hidden immunity idol, negating 4 votes cast against her. Ethan played his hidden immunity idol on Anthony, negating 3 votes cast against him. Ethan played his hidden immunity idol, negating 6 votes cast against him. The Game Episode Summaries Your Comment Is Invalid KidA's Survivor kicked off with a grueling blog challenge, where the tribes had to use the Tengaged public to collect coconuts. After a slow start, Marrakech began to pick up steam, and eventually passed Fes. However, in a quick surge, Fes was able to surpass Marrakech just in time to claim immunity. Back at camp, a majority alliance formed on Fes. The Fes Five consisted of Jette, Jordan, Matthew, Nessarose, and Pamela. On Marrakech, things were very quiet. It was clear that the inactive players would be the first to go, as votes were sent to both Chris and Jason. In the end, a 4-3-1 vote sent Chris home, as the first boot of KidA's Survivor. Sent to the Slaughter In the next immunity challenge, the tribes faced off in a Survivor version of Rock, Paper, Scissors. Fes managed to win the first two points easily. For the third point, Marrakech and Fes battled it out, but ultimately, Fes won immunity in a clean 3-0 sweep. Back on the Marrakech tribe, David was nervous because he had no alliances, and felt that he might have a target on his back. Missy also felt that she was on a very weak tribe, and was worried that they would lose every challenge. At tribal council, it was revealed that Ethan was lying low at the moment, and trying to keep strength on the tribe. For this reason, Jason was sent home in a 5-1-1 vote. Quickly At the next challenge, Marrakech was desperate for a win. The challenge was Survivor Trivia, and answering a question correctly allowed a player to eliminate an opponent on the opposite tribe. Ethan was the All-Star of this challenge, and was quickly able to answer 2 questions correctly. However, on the third question, Jette was able to answer, and eliminated Ethan. Jette was then on a roll - eliminating Missy as well. It all came down to Connor, who was not able to answer quick enough. Marrakech lost the challenge once again, and were sent back to camp without immunity. At camp, there was backlash against Connor's failure in the challenge, and he felt very hurt and vulnerable. Ethan saw this as an opportunity, and took Connor under his wing as an ally. Ethan then targeted Missy, and hoped to pull off a blindside. At tribal council, Ethan and Connor were targeting Missy. Connor was a target due to his mistakes in the challenge, and David was a target due to inactivity. It came down to a three-way tie between Connor, Missy, and David. On the re-vote, activity became the most important aspect, and David was sent home by a vote of 3-1. Game Changer Before the challenge, Ethan began to search around the desert. After only five minutes, Ethan stumbled upon a Hidden Immunity Idol. At the challenge, the castaways were told to drop their buffs. The tribes were switching. The Fes Five alliance was split up, and the composition of the tribes were completely different. At the new Marrakech camp, Ethan and Matt became outsiders when the New Fes Four alliance was formed. This consisted of Jordan, Pamela, Matthew, and Colton - Colton being on the bottom of this alliance. At the challenge, the tribes were tasked with creating tribe flags. Anthony submitted an extremely basic and dull flag for Fes, without consulting the rest of his tribe. Matthew submitted an impressive and accurate flag for Marrakech, winning the challenge. At tribal council, Jette shocked everyone by asking to be voted out. The tribe was surprised, but respected his wishes. Before the vote was read, Jette played a hidden immunity idol, and everyone was shocked. In a 2-1-0 vote, Jon was completely blindsided, while Jette lived on. I'll Probably Win Back at camp, Jette felt very confident in his overall game and his move at tribal council. Nessarose, however, saw him as a major threat. At the immunity challenge, members of opposing tribes were forced to push each other off a platform any way they could. The first tribe to five points would win. Marrakech managed to win 4 points right out the gate, leaving little hope for Fes. While Jette managed to get a single point for Fes, it wasn't enough - they were sent back to tribal council. Back on Marrakech, Matt was determined to get rid of Pamela. He decided to form an alliance with Ethan and Jordan in order to ensure his enemy would be gone soon. Ethan also became nervous that Original Marrakech would be pagonged at the merge. On the Fes tribe, Isiah was targeted for his inactivity, keeping Jette safe once again. In a 5-1 vote, Isiah was ousted from the tribe. I Should Get Immunity At the Fes tribe, Connor felt he was the next on the chopping block. He searched for the idol frantically, but wasn't able to find anything. At the challenge, the tribes had to answer trivia questions about Morocco as quickly as possible. Once again, Connor was not fast enough, and cost their tribe the win. Back at camp, Connor argued that his poor performance in challenges should be forgiven due to his activity. The tribe was not forgiving enough, and they knew it was Connor's time to go. In a 4-1 vote, he was the 6th person eliminated from Survivor: Morocco. Drop Your Buffs At the next challenge, the tribes were told to drop their buffs - they were merging! They were now battling for individual immunity - and in the very first individual challenge, the castaways played a Survivor version of "Hot Potato". After a set amount of time, the person holding the potato would be eliminated until only one remained. In the end, it was Pamela who seized immunity, and was safe at tribal council. Back at camp, another alliance was formed by Jette. The alliance of 6 was Jette, Jordan, Anthony, Nessarose, Matthew, and Missy. Ethan was the clear target of this alliance, as Fes became united once again, with the addition of Missy. At tribal council, Ethan shocked everyone by playing his idol. However, he only had one vote against Jette, and his blindside misfired. In a 2-1-0 vote, Colton, the inactive, was eliminated from the game. The Auction Back at camp, Jordan was not happy with this alliance of six, and planned on changing things up in the game. Next, there was a reward challenge instead of an immunity challenge. For the first item, Ethan paid half his money to activate a 4th idol in the game. Anthony bid on a covered item, and received a double vote at the next immunity challenge. The next two items were spots in a duel for immunity at the next challenge. Anthony and Matt bid on these items, and received spots in the duel. After this, Matthew and Pamela arrived at the auction. Ryan allowed them to participate, but with less money, to keep things fair. Pamela threw a fit, and decided to quit the game, leaving eight. Next, Jordan received a clue to the 4th idol, Missy bought an advantage to the next immunity challenge, and Matthew bought some river water. After the auction was over, Matt and Anthony participated in the duel, where they had to post as much as possible in their own threads. Matt won the duel, receiving immunity at the next tribal council, along with whoever won the next challenge. Keeping Balance At camp, Jordan decided to go looking for that 4th idol, using her new clue. To her surprise, she managed to find it! Later, at the challenge, the castaways had to balance plates on long poles for as long as possible. Ethan knew he needed the win, and to his luck, he managed to win immunity. With Ethan and Matt immune, the alliance of six was forced to break. Missy, the only other Marrakech was targeted. Jette, who had proven to be a strategic threat, also became a target. In the end, the vote tied 4-4 between Missy and Jette. On the re-vote, Missy was voted out 5-1. Alone Ethan knew he needed immunity once again to stay alive, since he didn't want to waste his second idol. At the second challenge, the goal was to win in a poll. It was a close race between Jordan and Ethan, but in the end, Ethan was able to pull out yet another immunity win. Back at camp, Jordan revealed that she had alliances all over the tribe. She was in one alliance with Jette and Nessa - this was the alliance she was most true to. Then, she was aligned with Matthew, Jette, and Anthony. And finally, she aligned herself with Ethan, Nessa, and Matt, the "outsiders" of the game. Jordan didn't trust Anthony, and wanted him out of the game. Unfortunately, the rest of the tribe had other plans. In a surprising 3-2-2 vote, Matt was eliminated from the game, and Ethan was the last Marrakech standing. The Most Crucial Vote At the challenge, the castaways had to fight through a difficult endurance challenge. It came down to Ethan and Jette, where Jette tried to trick Ethan into falling off. Ethan refused to fall, and eventually, was able to claim immunity. With Ethan safe, he knew he needed to create some cracks in the original Fes tribe. Jette approached him, saying that they needed to get rid of Jordan and Matthew. Ethan then told Jordan and Matthew about this, although they weren't sure if they could believe him. Next, Ethan formed a final two deal with Anthony, who was perceived as a weak player. Going into the vote, Jordan was targeting Anthony, Ethan was targeting Jette, and Jette was targeting Matthew. In a 3-2-1 vote, Ethan managed to blindside Jette with Matthew and Anthony's votes. Jordan also played her idol, and voted for Anthony, and Jette & Nessa voted for Matthew. Assuming Things Back at camp, Matthew knew Ethan had to lose immunity if he wanted to go to the end with Jordan. The immunity challenge was done in three stages - at the end of each stage, someone would be eliminated. For the first stage, the castaways played Hot Potato. Quickly, Nessa was eliminated. In the next stage, Jordan, Matthew, and Ethan had to post 1 through 10 in separate posts. Matthew & Jordan finished first, and it seemed that Ethan's streak was over... until it was pointed out that Jordan has skipped 7. With that, Matthew and Ethan moved on to the final stage. For the final stage, Ethan and Matthew had to answer trivia questions. Once again, Ethan claimed immunity. Back at camp, it seemed that Anthony would go home. Ethan had completely secured Nessarose's loyalty, and now he saw an opportunity to take out Matthew, who was loyal to Jordan. With Anthony self-voting, and Matthew & Jordan voting out Anthony, it seemed that he would go home. However, Ethan shockingly played an idol on Anthony, negating those 3 votes. In a 2-0 vote, Matthew was blindsided, and sent out of the game in rage. With that, the finale awaited... Crazy For the 4th immunity challenge, the four remaining players were placed on a rectangular board, each in a corner. They then had to move vertically, horizontally, or diagonally, until only one person still had moves to make. Nessa leapt out into the center of the board, while Ethan, Jordan, and Anthony took up space in the corners. Soon, Nessa managed to cut Anthony off, while Jordan and Ethan grew closer to one another. Eventually, Jordan managed to cut off Ethan, and the immunity streak was over. Jordan had won immunity! Back at camp, Ethan knew his time in the game was done, since he was the biggest threat. However, Ethan's social game kicked in, and it seemed not all hope was lost. Jordan and Ethan voted for Anthony together, while Nessa voted against Ethan. It now came down to Anthony... who decided to vote for himself! He felt so much loyalty to the remaining three, and couldn't bring himself to vote one of them out. In the end, the vote came out 3-1, and Anthony was sent home. With three remaining, it was time for the final immunity challenge. The challenge was classic endurance - each player standing on two posts, with their hand on the immunity necklace. After a bit of time, Nessarose slipped and lost her grip on the necklace. With that, she was out of the challenge, leaving only Ethan and Jordan. Both stayed on their posts for a long time, until Jordan lost her focus and accidently let go, giving Ethan the win. With that, Ethan had one last vote to cast - choosing whether Jordan or Nessa would come with him to the Final 3. In the end, Ethan had to vote off Jordan, the social threat, sending her to the jury. At the final tribal council, Ethan was praised for his physical and strategic game. As the last standing Marrakech, people were impressed by his ability to overcome the Fes tribe. Nessa was criticized for riding coat-tails, and not making any moves. With his very respectable game, Ethan managed to seize 5 out of 6 jury votes to become the Sole Survivor of Survivor: Morocco. Voting Table Seasonal Items ImmunityNecklace.jpg|Survivor: Morocco Individual Immunity Necklace pic.2bb11d2b3b57225e1274e50212839a19.jpg|Winning Marrakech Tribe Flag pic.db532f22b70b4aff5b19aee99e8ddcb4.jpg|Original Fes Flag Submitted pic.3a91991ddac8b4c97c8c41d1872dab79.jpg|Alternate Fes Tribe Flag HiddenImmunityIdols.jpg|Hidden Immunity Idols Returning Players Ethan, Jordan and Jette represented Morocco in Survivor: All-Stars, where they placed 2nd, 9th and 10th respectively.